


watch the queen conquer

by theglitterati



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor D/s dynamics, Minor Praise Kink, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Isabella gives JJ what he needs while keeping both of their virginities intact. Technically.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	watch the queen conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nicki Minaj's verse in "Monster."

Isabella knows people think her fiancé is arrogant. Narcissistic, pompous, egotistical: he’s been called every name in the book, what with his signature move of flashing his initials, his instinct to take his shirt off at the slightest provocation — not that she minds. JJ has always been self-assured. His  _ confidence _ is just one of the many things she loves about him.

But arrogance? No. Nobody who saw him how she did would ever think he was arrogant.

Like right now, for example. They’re in her hotel room, since he always shares with his parents when they’re on the road. Pastiche art on the walls, Gideon Bible in the dresser drawer, JJ on his hands and knees in front of her with two of his fingers shoved deep inside himself. Isabella runs a finger along his spine, feeling the sweat beading there. His back is flushed all the way down, from his soft, black hair to his pert ass. He always turns red when they do this. It’s adorable.

“Izzy…” he gasps. “Please.” His fingers move slowly, but she can tell he needs more. Poor thing. She won’t make him wait any longer.

“Take those out, baby,” she tells him, guiding his hand. He complies immediately; she’s given him enough spankings that he knows better than to take too long. She reaches down into her suitcase to retrieve the strap-on.

The first time JJ asked her to peg him, he’d practically cried from nerves. There was a lot of talk about promises and virginity and God before he finally admitted he wanted her to fuck him up the ass. It didn’t count, he said, if she did it to him. He’d been surprised how fast she agreed.

Isabella believed in Him as much as JJ, but before they met, she’d never planned on waiting until marriage. For JJ, though, for the boy she loved, she’d wait as long as he needed her to. It wasn’t like they couldn’t have fun in the meantime.

She tightens the last of the straps around her thigh. “Turn around for me. I want you to see me.” The strap-on has black leather straps surrounding a realistic, fleshy dildo. She found a cute, black bra-and-panties set to match. She looks damn good, if she says so herself.

JJ agrees. His dark blue eyes blow wide at the sight of her, and his mouth falls open. “Izzy,” he breathes, reaching out to touch her, “you look so beautiful.”

“So do you,” she says sweetly. “You look gorgeous.” Gorgeous and needy. She gently removes his hand from her waist. “Get on your hands and knees again for me.” She lubes up the dildo while he gets in position. Then she lines her hips up with his and pushes in slowly.

“Ahhh,” JJ moans. His back arches as he takes her in, letting her fill him up until the base of the dildo is pressed against his ass. “You feel so good.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know what you need.” She runs her fingers through his hair to help him relax. “You tell me when you’re ready for me to start fucking you, baby.”

A shiver runs down his spine. He loves it when she talks dirty. “I’m ready.”

“Ready for what, exactly?” She likes it when he talks dirty, too.

“I need you, Izzy… I need you to fuck me.” His voice is barely a whisper by the end. Isabella takes a minute to admire him. No one but her will ever get to see him come undone like this — they have promised each other that. She’s the only one who gets the privilege of taking JJ apart. She pulls out as slowly as she can, making him miss the fullness, before thrusting hard, filling him up to the hilt as he cries out.

“Too much?” she whispers.

“No, my gosh, please,  _ more.” _

She sets a steady pace, fucking into him until he’s moaning near constantly. JJ’s loud in bed — no surprise there — and it’s the sounds he makes, more than anything, that have her wet in a matter of minutes. He gasps every time she slides into him, every time she runs her nails down his back or pulls on his hair. He needs a rough touch, her JJ, and she knows exactly how to give it to him.

“How does this feel, baby?” She leans forward and whispers in his ear, pounding him deep, where she knows she’ll hit his prostate. “Do you like that?”

“Yes— it feels so— ah!” He groans when she hits the right spot. “It feels so good.”

“You like it when I fuck you?”

“Yes… yes…”

“Tell me.”

“I like it when you fuck me,” he pants.

Isabella gives his ass a squeeze. “Good boy.”

He keens at her praise, arching his back. “I’m close. Please touch me, Izzy.”

“Of course, baby. Anything for you.” She twists one hand in his hair, pulling his head back, and wraps the other around his cock. Its head is already wet with precome.

“Are you going to come for me?” she asks.

“I want to.” His breathing is ragged; she can tell he’s right on the edge.

She slams into him, hard. “Come for me, baby,” she commands.

He jerks underneath her, spurts of cum hitting the bedspread beneath him. “Good boy,” she says again, working him through his orgasm. “You’ve been so good for me. You’re so beautiful.”

When he’s finished, she pulls out of him gently, helping him lay down on the bed beside her. They’ve tried this the other way around a few times, and she knows how hard it can be on the body. It’s only a moment, though, before he’s working the buckles at her thighs, slipping the strap-on off and taking her underwear with it.

“Hey, you can rest a bit first,” she tells him.

He pushes her legs apart and settles between them, looking up at her with hungry eyes. “I don’t want to wait.”

He dives in, tongue working furiously. JJ doesn’t do anything halfway, and eating pussy is no exception. It’s nothing like his skating, though. On the ice, he’s refined, perfected. Here, he’s raw and eager, licking and sucking at her folds like he needs it to survive.

“You taste so good,” he mumbles, and it goes straight to her clit, making her lift her ass off the bed to get closer to him. She presses his head down, desperate for more.

“Ahh,  _ JJ,”  _ she moans. Then she feels something push into her and she all but screams. His  _ tongue _ is inside her, still moving frantically as he keeps pleasuring her without ever stopping for breath. It makes her wild, the intensity with which he works to satisfy her, and soon she’s coming, canting her hips against his mouth as he brings her through it.

He keeps lapping at her until it’s too much, and she pulls him up beside her, kissing him messily. She loves the taste of herself on his lips. It’s a reminder for both of them who he belongs to.

He lies down next to her, curled against her side. “Was that good?” he asks. He never looks as open, as vulnerable, as he does when they do this.

“It was perfect, baby.” She kisses his forehead. “You were perfect.”

“I love you, Izzy.”

She lifts his chin to make him look at her. “I love you, too, Jean.” She brushes the hair back from his face, taking a second just to stroke his cheek. He just watches her, his admiration for her written all over his face.

God, she loves him so much. Underneath whatever the rest of the world sees is a kind, selfless, caring man. She takes him in her arms, kissing him gently. 

Let them say what they want. She’ll always protect her king.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com.


End file.
